


A Wild Night

by mflaherty87



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Azula and Toph are Besties, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied Sukka, Light Bondage, Multi, My First Smut, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Smut, Taang - Freeform, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, aang is kinky?!?!, everyone get's laid, implied Zutara, implied threesome, is it fate?, toph's 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mflaherty87/pseuds/mflaherty87
Summary: There are three objectives for Toph's 21st Birthday Bar Crawl:1. Celebrate Toph's Birthday2. Get shitfaced3. Get laid!Toph notices a bald guy across the bar with intricately tattooed arrows. After a night of near meets at multiple bars an unintentional push from Zuko leads to a drunken night together
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula & Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar) implied, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka/Suki/Azula implied, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Kudos: 21





	A Wild Night

Toph sits at her desk, completing her architecture assignment that is due at midnight. She has this nasty habit of procrastinating but can’t seem to bring herself to start earlier. She scribbles down the measurements while drawing a wall for her building and programming it in her laptop as she hears the door to her apartment slam shut, footsteps clicking toward her room.

Azula shows up at her door wearing a tight revealing black dress, red heels, with a bottle of tequila and a stack of shot glasses in her hands, “Hey, dork” the dressed-up girl greets. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for the bar crawl I so kindly planned for your twenty-first birthday?”

Toph looks at the clock and groans, “It’s not even 10:00, yet, Princess, and the crawl can’t start until midnight when I turn twenty-one remember?” She turns back to her work and continues to draw the next room to her building.

The girl at the door rolls her eyes, “Of course it doesn’t start until midnight, I’m not a fool! But we have to pre-game. Everyone is coming at 10:30 to start, and you’re not even dressed.” Azula receives a noncommittal hum as her answer. She walks over and sits on Toph’s desk, attempting to block her view of her assignment. “What are you even working on right now? It’s Friday! Homework is for Sundays!”

The twenty-year-old huffs, “I’m working on an assignment that’s due tonight. I’m almost done though, so stop giving me shit,” attempting to push Azula off her desk. “I’ll be ready by the time everyone gets here.”

Scoffing, Azula doesn’t move from her space, unconvinced that her best friend and roommate will actually be ready. She glances down at the paper Toph is working on and sighs, “Fine. I’ll leave, but I’m picking your outfit, so you don’t have an excuse for being late to _your_ birthday party, got it?”

She walks towards Toph’s closet after getting an affirmative, searching for the perfect outfit. What kind of best friend would she be if Azula didn’t pick a sexy outfit? Satisfied with her selection, Azula walks out of Toph’s room, closing the door behind her.

Toph is now determined to complete the assignment as quickly as possible. She swiftly draws the outlines and puts the data points in her laptop, clicking the submit button fifteen minutes after double-checking her work.

In all honesty, Toph forgot it was her birthday until Azula had brought it up. She turns to the outfit laid out on her bed. With a grimace, she throws on the outfit Azula set out for her. The outfit is a tight black sleeveless crop top with a matching dark green mini skirt that barely covers her ass. Thigh-high fishnets accompany the ensemble with black pumps to give her four more inches of height. Tight, revealing outfits aren’t really Toph’s ideal look, but looking in the mirror, she had to admit that she looks really good.

Toph pulls out some makeup to complete the look. She quickly puts on foundation, contour, and brow gel. Next, she grabs the black eyeliner, giving herself a winged cat eye, and combs mascara through her long eyelashes with a wand. Lastly, she drags a dark red shade of lipstick on her lips. Glancing at her clock, she sees it’s almost 10:30 and decides to walk out and join her roommate.

When she gets to their living room, she sees everyone arrived early to pre-game. Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula are sitting together on the couch chatting while Zuko, Azula’s older brother, is sitting in a chair barely listening to the gossip. Ty Lee is the first to notice Toph’s presence and cartwheels over to her, pulling Toph into a hug. “TOPHY! I cannot believe that you’re twenty-one! Now we can all go out dancing together,” she giggles, “Isn’t that right Mai?” turning toward her girlfriend, who nodded before returning to the conversation her and Azula were having. Ty Lee drags Toph to the living room as Azula pours five shots of tequila out. Each person in the group grabs one and raises their glass. “TO TOPH” Azula yells, and the rest follow as they down their shots.

By the time it is time to go out, Toph has downed five shots, while everyone else has had four. Toph feels tipsy and ready to celebrate as they walk down the street to the bar area of town. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee walk ahead, giggling about what kind of person they might find for Azula, and Toph for that matter. Zuko and Toph were walking a few feet behind, trying to have a real conversation. “So, you think you’re going to find a guy tonight?” Zuko asks.

Toph snorts next to him, “Highly unlikely, Sparky. I don’t think anyone can handle this,” she responds while gesturing toward her body.

Zuko rolls his eyes at that. Toph has always been like a little sister to him and the thought of her dating someone, let alone hooking up with someone, really irks him, which is why he agreed to go on the bar crawl when Azula invited him. “I wouldn’t want to be them, then,” he said as they walk toward a bar called The Sundown Saloon. The bouncer checks the group’s ID’s and wishes Toph a happy twenty-first and they head in.

Toph is pushed to the front of the bar to collect her first free shot of the night, downing it like the champ she is. She then orders a pitcher of beer for the group. Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko make their way toward an open poll table and begin setting up the game.

Azula and Toph stay at the bar, waiting for their pitcher, scanning the bar for potential hooks ups. Their look through is cut short when the bartender brings the pitcher and five glasses to the pair. Azula pays for the drinks and the two head over to their friends.

Toph and Azula pair up against Zuko and Mai for a ‘friendly’ game of pool. The birthday girl takes the break shot, leaning over the table and revealing more than should be legal. The balls scatter and the game begins. Using the word friendly is a very loose word when combining it with the four players. All of them are uber-competitive, and games, where there is losing involved, tends to get nasty quickly. Azula and Toph keep a narrow lead against their current rivals while Ty Lee attempts to keep the name-calling and colorful language to a minimum, being the only person not playing and the usual peacekeeper of the group.

An audience gathers around their pool table to watch the group of incredibly attractive friends play. Zuko misses an easy shot and gets reprimanded by both teams. Mai slaps his arm in frustration while Toph snickers and Azula, being his little sister mocks him, “Poor Zuzu, can never get a task done the easy way.”

Toph grabs her stick to take her shot. There’s only one striped ball left on the table and Zuko’s placement of the cue ball will make this shot difficult to make. She takes a moment to calculate the best strategy to finish the game. As she steps up to the table, she makes eye contact with one of the audience members watching. He stood tall at six foot three inches, bald head with long intricate arrow tattoos running down his muscular arms and up his back, the points resting on the back of each hand and his forehead. He gives her a friendly smile before winking. Toph smirks back then breaks eye contact to focus back on the task at hand.

Toph lines her stick up to the cue ball, glancing between her thick lashes toward the tattooed guy then impressively pops the ball over the solid one behind it. The cue ball continues to roll, hitting the wall and ricocheting diagonally against another, and strikes the last striped ball pushing it into the pocket. She looks up searching for the bald guy but doesn’t see him. Toph shrugs and walks over to her group of friends, ignoring the ogling eyes of other college students.

Azula laughs maniacally at Zuko and Mai and boasts, “YES! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation.” The losers just look at each other not affected by the maliciously triumphant speech Azula gives, as she always says something similar every time she or her team annihilates their opponents. Ty Lee twirls over to break the tension with the remainder of the beer. They chug their glasses down and exit back out to the street.

The four girls now decently tipsy, skip down the street together, a sight that is rarely seen. Zuko’s in tow, walking behind them feeling fine. Ty Lee pulls Mai ahead leaving Azula and Toph to giggle through a conversation.

“I think the outfit I chose for you is working pretty well, don’t you think?” Azula drawled. Toph just giggled shaking her head. “No really, Toph, all the males in the vicinity had their eyes on you during the game. I mean it definitely helped that your ass was hanging out every time you bent down, but you’re hot shit right now. Don’t waste the outfit.” Azula continues to tease Toph about the attention she’s rightfully receiving from the opposite sex.

Zuko trails behind the two and pulls them back after they walk past Mai and Ty Lee who waited for them at the next destination. He had the unfortunate task of watching the group of four being the oldest. He grimaces each time Azula roots Toph on about her looks and her chances of getting laid. He never thought his biological baby sister and his chosen baby sister would become best friends. The teasing he endures when the two gang up on him irks him every time. Yet, he lets them do it because he loved them both. He reminds him of this as he herds them back to the next bar.

This bar is known for two things; one: the bouncers making the newly twenty-one-year-olds do stupid things to prove they aren’t drunk and two: kissing the saber-tooth moose lion head on their birthdays to get another free shot. Neither was an exception for Toph. The bouncer first asks the birthday girl to tap her nose, then walk in a straight line. The last task he asks her to perform is to pock like a chicken.

Toph being tipsy enough to not give a shit about the embarrassing things the bouncer told her to do, pocks and even does a little chicken dance resulting in a round of applause to the bystanders waiting to get in. The bouncer stamps her hand twenty-one times, wishes her a happy birthday and lets her in.

The inside of the bar is more of a two-story pub, with live music playing, a pool table in the basement, and a bar on each floor. The head of the saber-tooth moose lion hangs across from the bar on the main floor, waiting to be kissed. Zuko pulls a tall stool up next to the head for Toph to stand and steadies it for her. Once she’s up, she plants a quick kiss on the head as Azula records the whole thing. The crowded bar cheers at the tradition and wishes the petite girl a happy birthday as Zuko easily lifts her off the stool.

The group strolls up to the bar where the birthday shot is waiting for her. She triumphantly downs it as Mai takes the time to order a round of shots for the group. Zuko collects the shot glass Toph just downed and pockets it for safekeeping for sober Toph to have the next day. Ty Lee leads the group downstairs where the live music is. They down their shot and listen to the live band.

Toph looks around and catches the eye of the tattooed guy she saw at the last bar. He gives her a quick nod and another wink before being pulled to a conversation with his friends. The two steal glances at each other over the next song before he disappears again. Azula having watched the whole interaction bumped her best friend’s shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows. Toph laughs and bumps Azula back.

The night continues on like this. Toph and the mysterious tattooed man flirt from a distance until he and his friend group leave to the next bar, only to find each other again.

The group of five arrives at the last bar of the night, The Tiger Seal. This bar is the place everyone ends their night. The Tiger Seal has a different DJ every week and a huge dance floor. It’s safe to say that The Tiger Seal is where you find your hook up for the night.

Zuko buys the last round of drinks. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee drinking a seven and seven, Zuko sporting a whisky coke, and Toph drinking a gin buck. The happily drunk group makes their way to the dance floor as a new song begins. Mai and Ty Lee dance closely with each other, Ty Lee grinding against Mai’s hips, draping an arm around her girlfriend’s neck while Mai gripped Ty Lee’s hip. The two alternate between kissing and drinking as they dance.

Azula and Toph dance together, swinging each other around and attracting quite a few male suitors who want to do more than just dance with them. Zuko is swaying back and forth nearby his sister and Toph to make sure no funny business happens to either of them.

A man wearing a blue tank top that exposes his toned arms and a wolf tail hairstyle whisks Azula away from Toph (and out of Zuko’s range), firmly grasping her hips swaying them against his crotch. A girl sporting a black high waisted skirt, green pumps, and a green cropped tank top decides to join the two, wrapping one of her arms around Azula’s neck and rubbing her other hand up and down the boy’s waist. Azula now pinned between the couple, drunkenly shrugs and continues to dance with the pair.

Zuko deserts his awkward sway when Azula leaves his sight and starts to search for her dragging Toph with him. As he pushes through the masses of drunk, horny college students practically humping each other, he loses his grasp on Toph’s hand for a second, and grabs for her hand again, not bothering to look behind to see that he grabbed another girl’s hand. The girl pulls her arm back while being dragged away from her friends but doesn’t catch the man’s attention until she yanks her arm hard enough that gets pulled back.

Zuko turns around agitated that Toph is being such a brat when Azula could be missing until his eyes land on a taller tanned woman standing in Toph’s place. The woman being tipsy decides to pull him in close and dance with Zuko instead of yelling or asking him who he is. She dances so close to him that her chest rubs against his as she smiles up at him. Zuko immediately forgets his conquest to find Azula and wraps his arm around the stranger’s waist and dances with her.

Upon Zuko losing his grip on Toph, the momentum causes her to tumble forward, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. She glances up to see the tattooed stranger that she had been eye-fucking all night smiling down at her. He pulls her up close to his muscled body greeting her with a deep “Hey.” The two start to sway with the loud music, and the man’s long arm lazily wraps around Toph’s waist as her arm slithers up to his neck.

“Hey, yourself,” Toph responds, “Fancy seeing you here.”

The man laughs, his chest vibrating against Toph’s body. When the music stops for a second he takes the chance to introduce himself to the sexy lady in his arm, “I’m Aang” he says, leaning down resting his lips against her ear. He hears her respond “Toph” before the next song begins. The beat is slower with a sultry overtone. He pulls her close again as they resume their dance, lust evident in both of their eyes. He turns Toph around, her back pressed against his chest, guiding her hips against his crotch with one hand while his other hand caresses her collarbone, shoulders, and arms leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Aang places his lips by her ear, “I haven’t seen you around before. Are you visiting?”

Toph turns her head placing her own lips to his ear, “It’s my twenty-first birthday, so it’s my first night at the bars, but I do go to Elemental University.” Aang’s eyes brighten when learning she goes to the same university as him.

“Well happy twenty-first birthday, Toph. I hope the night is living up to the hype,” he whispers in her ear, sending a shiver down her body.

“It started off a bit slow,” she shrugs, “I was flirting with this one guy, but he never came up to me until the last bar. I would say it’s going pretty well now though,” she said, eyeing him.

Aang laughed at her little jab, “Interesting. I kept seeing this girl come into every bar I was in after me. I was worried I was being stalked. But now I know, she was on her birthday crawl.”

The two continue to dance and drink while stealing kisses from each other until the bar closes, oblivious to the separation from their friends’ groups. As the bar close, a flood of college students congregates on the street calling their friends and discussing if they were going home together or with the hook up they found.

Toph and Aang are some of the last customers to exit the establishment, both expecting their friends to be waiting for them. Both are surprised to see that their friends had left them behind as everyone had found someone to go home with. They decide to go to Aang’s place as he lives alone, and they walk tipsily in the direction of his studio.

\--

Toph is pulled into Aang’s place as soon as the door opens, their lips locking together. She feels him guiding her backward towards what she assumed is the bedroom. His hands run up and down her body eagerly as they continue to walk back.

Toph reaches her hand down to take her heels off only for Aang to swat her hand away from the shoe. She breaks the kiss with her eyes furrowed. “I want to take everything off of you,” Aang says in a low husky voice. The petite woman bites her bottom lip as the tattooed man gently pushes her onto his bed.

Toph props herself up only to see Aang on his knees running his large hands down her legs, pulling her fishnets off during the process. He pulls the heel off her right foot first, massaging it for a minute before taking her left heel off and massaging that foot. A small sigh leaves her lips as he relieves her sore feet.

Aang releases her feet as he raises from his knees lightly dragging his fingers up her thighs. A strong hand grabs the back of Toph’s neck and pulls her into a deep kiss, with Aang kneeling in between Toph’s spread legs. His left hand moves slightly up her neck raking his hands through her hair. He tightens his grip on her hair causing Toph to gasp in surprise. Aang takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Before he gets the chance to wrestle her tongue, Toph's lips tighten around his tongue, sucking it hard, resulting in Aang releasing a muffled moan in her mouth. She releases his tongue, darting her own into his mouth to explore.

Their tongues tease and play together as Aang continues to lightly pull her hair in one hand and massaging her back with the other. Both actions are rewarded with a moan. His right hand moves from her back to the fabric around her breasts, drawing light circles on Toph’s left mound. The circles becoming smaller after each loop until his middle fingertip circled her hard nipple. Satisfied with both realizing the beauty in front of him is not wearing a bra and that she’s getting aroused, he kneads her right breast in his hand until he could feel the small bud through the tight fabric.

Toph’s intoxicating moans become more frequent was Aang continues to play with her breasts and tugging her hair. His touch suddenly leaves her only to feel her sleeveless top being pulled over her head. He yanks the offending fabric towards him, Toph’s arms coming with the shirt, and he doubles, triples, and quadruples the fabric tightly around her wrists, successfully restraining the limps together.

This is a new development for Toph. No person has ever restrained her before, but struggling against the cloth, Toph feels her panties dampen as she enjoys the new sensation.

Meanwhile, Aang pushes her upper body against the bed. His left hand holds her tied wrists above her head as he drops his head to her right breast, suctioning his mouth around her nipple. He swirls his tongue on and around the bud while rolling her left nipple in his right hand. Toph releases a long moan encouraging Aang to continue. He retracts his tongue and gently nips her nipple between his teeth, slowly pulling upwards. The change in sensation causes Toph to buck her hips up in pleasure. She bites her lower lip in an attempt to quiet her moans.

Aang removes the mini skirt that had been teasing him all night revealing Toph’s wet lacy thong. He feels his cock stiffen against his boxer briefs just looking at her damp panties. Aang rips his shirt off and lays down next to Toph and feverishly kisses her mouth. She responds immediately to the kiss, capturing Aang’s head by throwing her bound wrists around him.

Aang reaches down to her covered womanhood and brushes his fingers across the damp lacy fabric. Toph moans into his mouth at the touch, grinding her hips against his fingers. He then breaks the kiss and orders her to lay down with her arms above her head and her legs spread. Completely turned on by his assertiveness, Toph obeys his commands, her legs hanging off the bed, spread for her lover.

Aang kneels on the floor again, placing both hands on her knees and slowly moving them up her thighs. He maneuvers his fingers around her soaked panties and slowly slides a finger inside of her, hearing a gasp escape her lips. Adding a second finger, he pumps his fingers in and out of her slowly, enjoying how tight and wet she feels. He briefly removes his fingers only to pull Toph’s panties off. He relishes at the sight of her wet pussy before leaning in to lick up to her clitoris, receiving a pleasant moan in return. He began sucking the small bulb and quickly fingers her.

Toph starts feeling waves of pleasure run through her body, moaning loudly and grinding her hips in time with Aang’s pulses. As a response to her thrusts, he slows his pace down and begins to bend his two fingers up, hitting a sensitive area, making Toph buck even more. He hears her gasp, “Oh… Oh my god… Fuck yes Aang” from above, his cock twitching inside his pants. No longer able to wait, the lust-filled man quickly unbuckles his pants with his hands while simultaneously swirling his tongue in Toph’s pussy.

Aang stands up pushing his jeans and briefs to the floor and climbs back onto the bed in between Toph’s spread leg. He pulls Toph up, linking her bound wrists around his neck and pulling her naked body flush against his. He captures her lips in an open-mouthed kiss as he aligns his cock up directly underneath her dripping pussy. He lowers her down so that her soaking pussy lands on his length.

Toph’s brain now foggy with lust, grinds along the length, wanting this man to fuck her and stop teasing her. Feeling his cock rubbing against her outer lips sends another wave of pleasure through her.

No longer being able to handle his own teasing, Aang rips open a condom and slides it on his length. He then lowers Toph back on the bed, pushes her arms back above her head, and thrusts his cock into her, her legs wrapping around his torso. Both moan in pleasure, Aang adoring how tight her pussy is and the ecstasy that is on her face. He unhooks one of her legs from him and lifts it over his shoulder to penetrate her deeper. A wild moan is released from her lips, causing Aang to thrust faster. Toph moans get louder, and Aang can tell she’s getting close.

Wanting to please her thoroughly, he pulls out of her and flips her over. Now on all fours, her thick ass is exposed to Aang for the first time. His cock twitches in delight at the sight. He swiftly thrusts into her again, going even deeper than before. He moves quickly and deliberately as he reaches forward to knead one of her voluminous breasts in one hand, thumbing her hard nipple. With his other hand, he slaps her ass sending a wave of shocking pleasure through her body. The combined sensations bring Toph close to climax. The slapping of skin increases and Aang’s ball clap against her dripping pussy.

Suddenly, Toph’s walls tighten around Aang’s cock. The pressure from her walls brings Aang to cum inside of her, their moans coming together as one.

After the last thrust, Aang slumps over Toph’s body, panting. He reaches for her wrists and releases them from the fabric. He pulls out of her, discards the condom, and returns to the bed, pulling Toph on his chest to cuddle. They lay in comfortable silence, both replaying the sexual encounter in their heads. Toph looks up at Aang and smiles before slowly kissing him again. The two share a smile as they drift off to sleep, with no thoughts of the consequences that would plague them in the morning.

*

**Author's Note:**

> The preface behind this story is based on the 21st birthday culture my university had, and partially the experience I had during my 21st birthday.
> 
> This story is the first fanfiction I've written with smut and in present-tense, so apologies if it doesn't flow too well, or there are some hidden past tenses in there. I'm working to expand my knowledge on writing smut, so constructive criticism is welcome here! Also would just love to hear positive feedback, too lol.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it :)


End file.
